dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
General FAQ : 'How many maps are there?' : With the release of the PC and Console versions, there will be a total of 13 maps in the base game. Several extra DLC maps can be also be purchased. 'How many character save slots will an account have?' : 32 'What is Survival mode?' *25-35 (dependant on the map) Waves of incrementing monster Quantity. (Each wave will introduce more Monsters with more HP and Power than the previous one) *Reward of a Unique Pet upon reaching the 25th Wave.(as from Patch 7.08) *Be prepared for a huge time investment in order to complete a full run. (1-4 hours) 'What is Pure Strategy mode?' : Pure Strategy is similar to survival mode. During Combat Phase, the hero cannot attack, can only upgrade towers, and enemies simply go through and do not target the hero. Enemies do not have elemental resistances. The hero can "repair" towers during the Combat Phase by upgrading them. 'What is Mixed Mode?' : Mixed Mode is when the types of creatures spawned at each gate are randomized each wave. So be ready for anything! 'Can I share my characters across different platforms?' : The PC, PS3 and mobile device can share character save files. The XBOX 360 does not support this currently. 'How can I buy or sell items' : Use the How to Trade Items page on how to do a trade. In-Game Support 'My 'Play Online' button is grayed out?' : The Steam servers being down can cause this button to go grey, so don't think that you've been banned immediately. Check if there is any downtime here: Downtime Status. You can also check your VAC ban status on your account by going to Steam -> Settings and right there it'll inform you about if you have a ban or not. A VAC ban can come from using any 3rd party hacking/cheating/trainer program on both Ranked and Open. The only tools allowed to use to Mod the game on Open is the DDDK which is free to download DLC. VAC bans are not controlled by Trendy but by Valve/Steam. More information about the Steam VAC system can be found here: VAC Information Page. 'Have I been banned?' : You will receive an ingame message if you've been banned. The ingame message will say: "please send an email to feedback@trendyent.com and include a link to your Steam profile or your Steam name. Please only send one email and include any information you believe may have caused your ban. You'll receive at least a basic response usually within 3 business days. All cases are reviewed." Regardless, if your ban does not get lifted you'll still be able to play on Open. 'What can get me banned from Ranked?' : Selling items, mana, power leveling services, or map runs for USD or actual Team Fortress 2 Game items(the TF2 pets/portal gun are okay), selling or even using hacked items (regardless of whether you are aware they are hacked or not), or using 3rd party programs to modify your account. 'I don't hack/cheat, but I'm banned for having hacked items?' This is by far the most common reason for people saying that they were banned. I'll say it's fair and just that you should be aware of all rules and regulations of the game/server. Being unaware is not an excuse and never an excuse. It's the same for law systems in our world. If you can find your way to the forums to post an "I'm banned" thread, you have no reasons not to have also read the Stickies that can help prevent you from making bannable mistakes. Mobile FAQ What devices can play cross-platform with the PC? : Only the Mac can. 'How is the mobile version different from the PC/Console versions?' : Dungeon Defenders: Second Wave is a unique version created specifically for mobile devices. Due to this, the game may have some areas scaled down (mobs, items, maps). This is due to certain restrictions like processing power, battery life, and space. 'How much will it cost?' : Android is now ad-free Free-to-Play : iOS is on sale at 2.99 (in your country's currency) 'How do I switch from Game Center to GameSpy' : You will need to fully close the Dungeon Defenders game from the multi-tasking pane. Open your device Options, scroll down until you see DunDef, tap DunDef. Change the slider to Off for the Use GameCenter?... Restart the game. 'How do I Host PvP' : From the Main Menu select Play Online, pick your Hero, Log into Gamespy, Custom Match, Host Game. From inside the Tavern head to the crystal and activate it. Switch from Campaign to Challenges, scroll down, select Halls of Heroes PvP. 'How do I access PvP' : From the Main Menu select Online, pick your Hero, Log into Gamespy, Custom Match, Look for the map Halls of Heroes PvP, join game. 'How do I Backup Dungeon Defenders?' : How to backup iOS : Android users can just copy the .dun & .bak from the SD card to their PC/Mac. Will Dungeon Defenders Work on My Mobile? : List of Compatible Mobile Devices PC FAQ 'How is the game hosted?' :The game is hosted on the host PC and others connected to them: *Steam - Allows official stats, records and achievements *Gamespy - Allows for online play for those not using Steam in Ranked *Local Area Network (LAN) *Local Host with Split Screen (up to 4 users). *Online Host with Split Screen (up to 4 users). *Direct Connect 'What is Ranked and Unranked?' : Ranked uses Steam for online character save files. : Unranked uses local save files. 'How does Split Screen work?' : Use an XBox 360 controller, hit Start while in game or at the character selection screen. * Note that using other controllers is possible just not officially supported. How much will it cost? : Steam: 14.99 (Could be converted to Local) : DLC's have varying pricing. What are the system requirements? : Minimum ::OS: Windows XP ::Processor: 1 Ghz Dual-Core CPU ::Memory: 1 GB RAM ::Hard Disk Space: 2GB ::Video Card: Graphics Card with Shader Model 3 support, 256 MB video memory ::DirectX®: 9.0c ::Sound: DirectSound-compatible sound device ::* More Hard Disk Space may be needed for Future Content including Downloadable Content : Recommended ::OS: Windows 7 ::Memory: 2GB RAM ::Hard Disk Space: 2GB ::Video Card: Graphics Card with Shader Model 3 support, 512 MB video memory ::DirectX®: 9.0c ::Sound: DirectSound-compatible sound device ::* More Hard Disk Space may be needed for Future Content including Downloadable Content I have lost my game information/Hero data, what can I do? ; :Please see the forum FAQ page, found here , for troubleshooting, also, please be aware that switching between hosting providers may result in a loss of data. PS3 FAQ How much will it cost? : $15 USD 'How do I cross-play with PC/Mobile?' :Currently, the developers want to implement cross-platform play, but they have not stated if they are working on it or are actually planning to release it. 'Does it have split screen?' : Yes it does Xbox360 FAQ Will the Xbox360 have cross-platform play with other version of Dungeon Defenders? : Currently there are no plans for cross-platform play due to a no cross-platform rule by Microsoft. 'How much will it cost?' : 1,200 Microsoft Points. : Does it have split screen?http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ?action=edit&section=28 Category:Content